


“I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

by ImagineRedwood



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Grinding, Sexual Content, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineRedwood/pseuds/ImagineRedwood
Summary: Request: "Imagine you and Juice are cuddling peacefully in bed when he starts moaning and making sexual noises to mess with you. You get flustered and it leads to sex."





	“I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

“I love you.”

Your lips curved into a smile as you heard Juice’s voice from in front of you, your face against his back. You tightened your grip around his waist and gently kissed his shoulder blade.

“I love you too.” He started to turn over but you tried to hold him in place.

“I want to be the big spoon today.” He chuckled but turned around in your arms anyways and rolled over with you.

“Maybe tomorrow.”

You pouted but he couldn’t see you see. Grabbing you and pulling you into his arms, he slid his arm under your head and brought you as close to him as possible, his lips on your shoulder as he took a deep breath.

“You smell so good.”

You said nothing, just enjoyed the solace of being in your Old Mans arms. His nose ran along the length of your neck then down your shoulder before going back up again. Juice relaxed behind you and laid his head down, his affection ceasing. He stayed there quietly for a moment, enjoying the peace but his mind kept going back to an hour ago when he’d been watching you get ready for bed.

He’d been busy with the club for the past week and had barely gotten to spend time with you. Tonight though, watching you take a shower while he brushed his teeth and then walk around the room topless before finally sliding in bed behind him had got his thoughts elsewhere. Between the feeling of your breasts against his back when you were holding him and now your ass against him as he held you, he didn’t feel like going to sleep just yet. He’d already tried numerous times tonight to drop a hint but you hadn’t seemed to notice.

Instead, he leaned a little closer to your ear and began to gently rock his hips against you. He let out a low groan at the feeling and felt you move ever so slightly but you showed no sign of being interested. Juice moved his hips against you a little harder almost thrusting now.

“Fuck, baby.”

The deep moan that he gave had you shifting around, your thighs tightening together. He could feel the change in your body language and smirked, his hand sliding down to your hip to keep your body against his. You could feel the length of him pressing against you and swallowed around a dry throat. You had just wanted to cuddle in peace and go to bed early but it seemed that he had other plans.

He continued to press himself against you, his moans coming more frequently now. He was breathing heavily and groaning into your ear, his grip on your hip tightening to hold you in place as he felt you moving yourself know, obviously getting worked up yourself.

“Juice…”

“What’s the matter baby girl?”

“I…I uh,” The sounds of your man's voice and pleasure was too much to bear and you found yourself unable to form a complete sentence, or stay still.

“Touch me. Or come here so I can touch you. Something.”

Juice’s smirk was wide as you gave in and he wasted no time in rolling over on top of you.

His mouth immediately attached itself to your breasts, his lips wrapping around your nipple. You placed your hands on the back of his head, holding him to you as he reached down and slid your panties down your legs, his boxers following. His hand stayed between your bodies and reached down a bit further, finding you wet. His smirk returned and he looked at you, oozing cockiness.

“I thought you weren’t in the mood.”

With your hand still on the back of his head, you pulled him back down to your chest, a chuckle leaving him before he went back to pleasuring you.

“Knew I’d change your mind.”


End file.
